to love and to be love
by Zashache
Summary: *RebornLambo* disetiap perkataan jahat, menusuk, kurang ajar, dan tak tahu diri Reborn, pasti dia mencoba untuk menyampaikan rasa sayangnya dan pedulinya kepada si sapi bego yang selalu saja berbuat iseng untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya itu... oneshot.


**XxX To Love and To be Love XxX**

**MATTGASM:** oh well... _Author is in crack/Meth_. Hahahaha~ _kidding_~ xP gua udah bener-bener cinta beudh ama ini pair saat pertama kali ngeliat mereka! Kawaaaaiii~ _give love to this couple~!!_ xD aw. Kok lama-lama jadi angst yak?? LoL

**Title:** to Love and to be Love

**Pair:** TYL! RebornxLambo

**Rate:** T (untuk...uh...yah, cocoknya emang T sih...)

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Warning**:OOC, AU...

© **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** belongs to Amano Akira

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Orang-orang bilang, mulut Reborn lebih tajam daripada mata pisau. Dan mereka _sangat benar_ dalam hal itu. Mulut Reborn _memang_ lebih menusuk dari mata pisau tajam sekalipun...

Sedangkan Tsuna terlihat seperti kebalikan dari Reborn, sang _mentor_nya itu. Tsuna yang bersahaja, tulus, baik hati, rajin menabung, gemar membantu orang tua, suka menolong sesama, dsb... intinya, Tsuna adalah kebalikan dari Reborn...

Lambo Bovino, _sapi bego, _begitulah panggilan Reborn untuknya. Remaja yang memiliki rambut hitam rada kusut ini biasanya adalah _korban_ kedua dari mulut tajam Reborn selain Tsuna, namun Lambo Nampak lebih _tahan banting_ menghadapi Reborn daripada Tsuna yang berasa mau mati ketika Reborn telah menunjukan 'aura' jahatnya...

Lambo memliki alasan tersendiri mengapa dia bisa _tahan _menghadapi mulut pisau Reborn dan perintah kurang kerjaan dari Reborn yang bisa membunuh orang itu, alasannya cukup sepele, Lambo Bovino _memuja_ Reborn. Oh, bisa dibilang kalau dia _menyukai_ si mulut tajam itu...

Makanya dia selalu tertawa cengengesan ketika Reborn memakinya habis-habisan, baru setelah itu menangis ampun-ampunan sampai membuat Yamamoto senewen, Gokudera makin senewen, Ryouhei lebih senewen, Hibari marah-marah. pokoknya seluruh _keluarga _ dibuat kesel kalau cengeng-nya Lambo kumat.

Lambo tak perduli akan semua perlakuan jahat dan tak masuk akal dari Reborn, dia hanya menganggap Semua itu hanyalah _cobaan _dari _orang terkasih_nya. Namun kadang kala, Reborn menjadi sangat keterlaluan kepada si s_api bego_...eh, Lambo....

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hari yang _cukup _tenang di Vongola HQ, tak ada tanda-tanda yang akan membuat hari ini menjadi rusak...Tsuna lagi jalan menuju ruangannya, dia kira dia amat selamat-sentosa ketika berjalan dilorong ruangannya, padahal tidak...

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" teriakan Lambo membahana dari depan, Tsuna yang lagi jalan langsung menunduk dan tiarap dilantai. Sementara Lambo dengan cepat melompati tubuh Tsuna yang telungkup dilantai, lalu dia berlari sekencang mungkin, seperti menghindari sesuatu...

"oi, _SAPI BEGO_!! Kembali kau!! Tak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk membuatku kesal saat pagi hari!!" tak lama berselang, kini sosok Reborn yang muncul. Reborn dengan membabi buta menembakan peluru dari pistol yang dia arahkan kepada Lambo, Tsuna yang masih berada diposisi yang sama tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Kecuali tetap tiarap dan berdoa demi keselamatan.

Setelah Reborn dan Lambo berlalu, Tsuna akhirnya berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Setelah memastikan keadaan disekelilingnya aman, Tsuna perlahan-lahan berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dari debu lantai yang menempel.

"Tsuna! Kau tak apa, bukan?!" suara Gokudera terdengar dari kejauhan, dia juga terlihat bersama dengan Yamamoto dan Ryouhei, mereka bertiga terlihat teramat kusut seperti habis kena angin topan.

"a...apa yang terjadi??" Tsuna masih rada pusing, nggak bisa menangkap kejadian yang barusan terjadi...

"uh, seperti biasa...Lambo mengisengi Reborn dan dia marah..." Yamamoto menghela nafas panjang, rambutnya kusut karena lari-larian menghindari serangan membabi buta Reborn bersama yang lain.

"huh...kapan bocah sapi itu akan belajar dari pengalaman!" yang paling terlihat rusuh ialah Gokudera. Dia seperti ingin membejek Lambo menjadi potongan kecil....DX

"saa...mereka sangat kompak kalau mau membuat HQ ini roboh..." Ryouhei Nampak tak bisa berkomentar banyak. Mendengar laporan dari para anggotanya, Tsuna langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"kurasa....aku harus berbicara dengan Reborn...dan Lambo..." usul Tsuna.

"kurasa juga begitu." Kata Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryouhei barengan. Kadang-kadang mereka bisa satu pikiran juga. Tsuna akhirnya berjalan kearah dimana Reborn mengejar Lambo barusan, sementara ketiga anggotanya mulai membersihkan HQ yang hancur gara-gara kebut-kebutan Reborn dan Lambo...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"kau benar-benar mempunyai nyali untuk membuatku naik darah, _sapi bego._" Reborn langsung mengancungkan pistol tepat kedepan wajah Lambo yang sudah tak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi. Sosok Reborn terlihat teramat menyeramkan dengan aura _setan_ dibelakangnya.

"saa...kukira kau menyukainya" Lambo berusaha untuk tertawa ditengah-tengah aura jahat Reborn, namun nampaknya Reborn kelihatan makin kesal ketika melihat Lambo tertawa.

"jangan tertawa, bodoh. Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan... dasar nggak guna." Ujar Reborn sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Lambo menelan ludah ketika mendengar suara Reborn menarik pelatuknya, Reborn tak akan serius untuk membunuhnya beneran, bukan?

"he...hey, Reborn...memangnya iseng nggak boleh ya?" Lambo kini jadi ketakutan beneran, Reborn benar-benar terlihat marah padanya....

"dasar bodoh. Kau benar-benar tak berguna...aku masih bisa mencari _thunder guardian_ yang lebih baik dari kau, _Sapi bego._" Suara Reborn terdengar berat dan terasa teramat menusuk, seperti biasanya...namun bagi Lambo, Reborn terdengar teramat berbeda...apakah dia benar-benar marah?

"ah..kalian..." Tsuna akhirnya berhasil menemukan Reborn dan Lambo yang sedang melakukan..._esekusi_? dibasement HQ, namun langkah dan omongan Tsuna terhenti ketika dia melihat Reborn mengancungkan pistol kearah Lambo. Wajah Tsuna langsung jadi pucat setengah mati, dia takut kalau Reborn akan benar-benar membunuh Lambo...sampai-sampai dia tak bisa bergerak...

"....apa?" selama ini omongan Reborn memang selalu tajam bagi Lambo, namun...kenapa kali ini...

"aku muak melihatmu selalu menangis dan berkeliaran disini, toh kau juga tak banyak berguna bagi kami... disini kami membutuhkan orang yang lebih berguna, tak seperti kau, _sapi bego_." Reborn tak menunjukan ekspressi yang berarti ketika mengatakan Semua hal jahat itu.

Sementara Lambo hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, apakah Semua omongan Reborn itu benar?? Begitukah yang Reborn pikir akan kehadirannya selama ini di HQ?

Tsuna yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari mereka juga kaget mendengar omongan Reborn yang...benar-benar _sangat_ jahat dan menusuk itu. Seharusnya Reborn tak perlu sekeras itu.... Reborn menarik pistolnya kembali, setelah membetulkan topi yang berada dikepalanya, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Lambo yang terpeonggok lemas dipojokan.

"Re...Reborn..." Tsuna mencoba untuk mencegat Reborn yang berlalu pergi melewatinya, namun tatapan Reborn yang begitu tajam dan mengerikan membuat Tsuna mengurungkan niatnya. Setelah Reborn benar-benar telah pergi, Tsuna bergegas ke sisi Lambo yang masih terlihat shock.

"Lambo-san, Kau tak apa?" Tsuna dengan perlahan mengelus pundak pemuda itu, mencoba untuk menyadarkannya kembali. Tiba-tiba ada setetes air mata jatuh dari mata _emerald-green_nya Lambo. Tsuna tahu kalau remaja itu sangat cengeng dan manja, namun kali ini...mengapa Lambo terlihat benar-benar sedih??

"La...Lambo-san..." Tsuna panik melihat Lambo menangis, biasanya dia tak akan panik ketika melihat Lambo menangis, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar merasa ada yang berbeda....nampaknya remaja itu benar-benar _tersakiti?_

"ma..maafkan aku..." ucapnya. Sambil membiarkan beberapa air mata untuk jatuh menetes dari matanya, remaja itu terlihat teramat ketakutan dan sedih atas perlakuan Reborn. Tsuna tahu Reborn memang orang yang doyan banget untuk menghardik orang, namun nggak sampai separah ini..

"u...uh... Lambo-san, aku...aku akan berbicara dengan Reborn, le...lebih baik kau pergi kekamarmu untuk menenangkan diri..." Tsuna tak dapat berbuat banyak untuk Lambo, dia hanya bisa menyuruhnya untuk pergi kembali kedalam kamarnya.

Lambo menuruti perkataan Tsuna, perlahan-lahan dia bangun dari tempatnya terpuruk dan mulai berjalan secara perlahan-lahan. Sekarang giliran Tsuna yang merasa kesal, dengan langkah cepat dia berlari mengejar Reborn.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Reborn!" Tsuna memanggil 'mantan' _home-tutor_nya, Reborn tadinya tak mau meladeni Tsuna, namun Tsuna keburu menghentikan langkahnya dengan cara menarik tangannya.

"kau keterlaluan sekali kepada Lambo-san!" sahut Tsuna, dia terlihat makin kesal saat melihat ekspressi muka Reborn, tiada rasa penyesalan disana.

"anak itu harus banyak belajar, atau dia tak bisa menjadi _Thunder Guardian _yang baik." Ucap Reborn dengan nada datar namun terdengar sangat mengerikan...

"ta...tapi kau seharusnya tak usah berkata sejahat itu padanya!" Tsuna tak habis pikir, Reborn benar-benar kasar sekali kepada remaja tanggung itu. Padahal Reborn sendiri tahu kalau Lambo sebenarnya tak mempunyai maksud yang jahat. Dia hanya ingin...meminta perhatian.

Sorot mata Reborn terlihat teramat sinis kepada Tsuna, Tsuna menelan ludah ketika Reborn menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu, namun dia tak mau kalah dengan Reborn semudah ini.

"Reborn, minta maaf kepadanya." Tsuna tak pernah sekalipun menyuruh-nyuruh/memerintah Reborn, namun kali ini dia melakukannya dengan sangat tegas. Alis mata Reborn terlihat menaik sebelah, nampaknya dia kaget ketika mendengar Tsuna menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf kepada Lambo. Namun dia memilih untuk menghiraukan perintah Tsuna dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan anak itu.

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang kembali, dia sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang itu...sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menenangkan Lambo.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Lambo-san? Ada apa?" I-pin mendatangi Lambo yang berada dikamar setelah dia mengetahui kalau Lambo barusan dimaki habis-habisan oleh Reborn, gadis berkepang itu langsung mendatangi Lambo yang duduk lemas dilantai.

"..........." Lambo tak menjawab panggilan I-pin, dia justeru memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Tapi I-pin terus berusaha membujuk remaja itu untuk menatap wajahnya, walaupun susah.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsuna masuk kedalam kamar. Melihat I-pin sedang berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Lambo yang tak bergerak. "I-pin...Lambo...." ucap Tsuna pelan, dia takut menganggu Lambo yang masih Nampak sangat shock itu.

"Tsuna-kun, Lambo-san tak mau berbicara dari tadi" I-pin dengan segera memberitahu kondisi Lambo kepada sang pemimpin Vongola. Tsuna perlahan-lahan duduk disamping Lambo, dan mulai berbicara dengannya.

"nee, Lambo-san. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin Semua perkataan Reborn tak benar. Dia pasti tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya" Tsuna berusaha untuk tampil ceria dan tersenyum simpul kepada remaja itu, namun remaja itu tak bergeming sama sekali .

Tsuna dan I-pin saling memandang, mereka tahu usaha mereka sia-sia untuk berbicara dengan Lambo yang masih labil. Jadi mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Lambo sendiri dan menunggunya agar tenang dahulu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Reborn melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya, setelah melepaskan topinya, barulah dia merebahkan diri di sofa. Kini yang dia pikirkan hanya satu...dia memikirkan perkataan Tsuna barusan...

"_tapi kau seharusnya tak usah berkata sejahat itu padanya!"_

Mulut Reborn memang jahat, sikap Reborn memang kejam, tapi memang seharusnya dia tak usah semarah itu kepada Lambo. Sekarang Reborn merasa tak enak sendiri, mendadak rasa penyesalan masuk kedalam hatinya.

Namun Reborn tak mau mengakuinya, dia menganggap tindakannya tepat, dia harus mendidik remaja banyak tingkah itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun bukan dengan cara memakinya sampai _mental breakdown!_

Reborn menghela nafas panjang.

Apakah dia harus minta maaf sama si _sapi bego_?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Esok hari, Tsuna menyuruh Semua anggotanya untuk berkumpul diruang tengah. Ruangan itu sudah ramai dengan omongan nyolot Gokudera, yang entah mengapa berantem sama Ryohei. Sementara Yamamoto yang berusaha untuk tetap tenang mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka berdua.

Tsuna hanya duduk berdiam diri di sofa, sambil sesekali melirik kearah Reborn yang sedang meminum kopi hitam dengan tenang. Reborn sama sekali tak menunjukan muka bersalah, dan itu membuat Tsuna teramat kesal.

Sekarang Tsuna menunggu kehadiran Lambo, walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu kalau remaja itu pasti tak akan menunjukan sosoknya kalau ada Reborn didalam ruangan yang sama. namun ternyata perkiraan Tsuna salah.

"wah-wah." Lambo tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, Tsuna kaget melihat remaja itu masuk kedalam ruangan dengan muka cerah dan ceria, beda sekali dengan yang kemarin... begitupun juga dengan Reborn. Dia melihat Lambo melangkah masuk mendekati Tsuna ketika meminum kopinya.

"Lambo-san..." Tsuna tak mengerti, biasanya kalau Lambo udah _mental breakdown_ kayak begitu, sembuhnya bisa sampai 2 minggu penuh...dan sekarang hanya membutuhkan kurang dari 24 jam untuk melihat senyuman nakal kembali terlukis diwajah remaja itu.

"saa~! Tsuna-kun. Apakah ada misi untuk hari ini?" Tanya Lambo sambil tersenyum lebar. Tsuna tahu dia hanya menampilkan senyum palsu dihadapannya, dan Tsuna juga tahu...kalau Reborn memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"ah, sebenarnya tidak ada... hanya tugas berpatroli saja mungkin" Tsunapun membalas senyuman Lambo. Merasa tak ada tugas, Lambo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gokudera dkk yang masih sibuk adu mulut.

"oi, _sapi bodoh_. Kudengar kemarin kau mengurung diri dikamar?? Menyusahkan saja kau" Gokudera mulai nyolot kembali (_just forgive me GokuderaFans...sorry, senpai!! T-T_) apalagi pas ngeliat Lambo nunjukin muka _imut_ dihadapan dia

"ah.... masa? Kau mungkin salah dengar berita, Gokusan." Lambo masih senyum saja menanggapi omongan nyolot Gokudera. Tiba-tiba Gokudera langsung nabok kepala Lambo dan mengakibatkan _sapi _itu jatuh terjerembab kelantai sambil megang kepalanya yang sakit ditabok Gokudera.

"maksud lo gue budek, begitu!? Dasar _sapi bodoh!!_" Gokudera malah makin naik darah, dan Yamamoto menghentikannya tepat waktu. "saa! Tapi-kan nggak usah pake tabok, Gokusan!!" sahut Lambo sambil menangis pedih. Ryohei memilih untuk diam dan melihat Lambo disiksa sama Gokudera...

Tsuna tak bisa dibohongi semudah ini.

Dia tahu Lambo hanya berpura-pura menjadi _'dirinya' _yang biasanya. Padahal dia masih _breakdown_ atas perlakuan Reborn... dan ketika Tsuna mengarahkan pandanganya ke tempat Reborn duduk, Reborn sudah tidak ada disana.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Knock-knock._

_You came around again._

_Love to see you._

Malam hari tiba, Tsuna dan yang lain bergerak menuju tempat pertemuan untuk bertemu dengan beberapa orang.... (_well, let's just say...another mafia._) mereka semua berjalan mengarungi lorong gelap disekitar pertokoan-pertokoan tua, mencari tanda-tanda orang yang telah mengundang mereka.

"...perasaanku tak enak akan hal ini" ucap Yamamoto. Tsuna hanya diam saja, kalaupun ada bahaya, dia dan semua _guardian_-nya akan bertindak cepat.

Yamamoto, Ryohei, dan Gokudera berada didepan Tsuna, sementara Lambo dan Reborn berada dibelakang mereka semua. Mengantisipasi adanya serangan dari belakang.

"................." Lambo berusaha untuk tak melihat Reborn yang berjalan disampingnya, begitupun juga dengan Reborn. Walaupun matanya selalu melirik kearah Lambo setiap kali ada kesempatan. Kini omongan tajam Reborn telah memakan korban, yaitu; Lambo.

Reborn menghela nafas, ternyata di diami oleh Lambo rasanya ada yang kurang. Reborn tak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan kalau Lambo itu _nggak berguna_, _kerjanya cuman bikin repot, nangis melulu, thunder guardian bego._... Reborn sebenarnya hanya ingin membuat remaja itu menjadi kuat, dan memperbaiki kesalahannya...

Namun nampaknya Reborn rada _kelewatan _dalam menyampaikan niat '_baik_'-nya itu... Reborn juga tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa bersikap jahat kepada orang yang dia amat sayangi? Tak ada yang tahu...

"....maafkan aku."

Kata-kata itu dengan luwes keluar dari mulut Reborn.

_Ring-ring._

_You called again._

_Happy to hear you._

Lambo terlihat kaget ketika mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Reborn, sang _hitman_ egois, keras kepala, dan seenak jidatnya saja. Kata _maaf _ merupakan kata _termahal_ yang keluar dari mulut Reborn. Tapi Lambo malah menghiraukan Reborn, dia berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Tsuna yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka.

"................." Reborn menurunkan sedikit topinya, ternyata Lambo benar-benar marah padanya... kadang-kadang Reborn benci menjadi orang yang teramat egois dan bermulut pedas.

"_tidak...apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia meminta maaf? Huh!pasti telingaku MEMANG salah dengar!"_ pikir Lambo, menampik kenyataan kalau barusan Reborn meminta maaf padanya. Karena Lambo tahu Reborn adalah orang yang tak pernah mengatakan '_maaf' _dan '_tolong'_. Jadi tak mungkin Reborn meminta maaf kepadanya.

Karena sibuk memikirkan perkataan Reborn, Lambo jadi tak siaga. Ada seorang _sniper_ mengarahkan senjata laras panjangnya kepada Lambo, _sniper_ itu berada diatap gedung disebelah lorong yang sedang Tsuna dkk lewati.

Reborn menyadari hal ini, sementara Lambo dan yang lain tidak. Reborn tahu kalau _sniper _itu akan memuntahkan peluru panas kearah Lambo, dan ketika peluru itu lepas dari senjata laras panjang milik _sniper_ itu dengan cepat... barulah Lambo dan Tsuna menyadari kalau mereka telah terjebak.

"...apa...?" Lambo tak sempat untuk menghindar lagi ketika dia menyadari _dia_ telah menjadi sasaran.

"...!!" Reborn dengan cepat mendorong Lambo kedepan, membiarkan dirinya untuk menggantikan Lambo... peluru itu dengan cepat melesat masuk kedalam dada sebelah kanan Reborn, dengan seketika membuat pemuda itu jatuh ketanah dengan keras.

Lambo hanya bisa menatap kejadian itu tanpa berbuat apapun. Begitupun juga dengan Tsuna dan yang lain.

"Gokudera, Ryohei, ayo kejar dia!" Tsuna ingin menghampiri Reborn dan menolongnya, namun dia memiliki tugas yang lebih penting, yaitu mengejar _sniper _yang telah merobohkan Reborn. Bersama Gokudera dan Ryohei, Tsuna berlari mengejar _sniper _itu.

"reborn!" sementara Yamamoto bertugas untuk menolong Reborn. Setelan jas Reborn penuh dengan bercak darah, matanya hanya terbuka setengah, sepertinya kesadarannya hampir hilang...

"............" Lambo masih tak dapat bergerak, semua kejadian tadi berlangsung sangat lambat dihadapannya...Reborn menolongnya? Apa...apa dia tak salah...? dengan seketika rasa takut merayap masuk kedalam hati remaja itu.

"Reborn....Reborn!!" Lambo langsung berlari ketempat Reborn yang terkapar ditanah, Yamamoto berusaha untuk menghentikan pendarahan Reborn dengan cara menekan luka Reborn menggunakan saputangannya. Untung saja tak mengenai jantungnya...

"Reborn! Apa yang..." suara Lambo pecah dengan seketika, dia tak menyadari kalau dia menangis. Menangisi Reborn yang sekarat didepannya... Reborn berusaha untuk menunjukan seringai menakutkannya kepada remaja itu.

"hey, _sapi bego_..." hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_hey, I love you"_

_A grin._

_Happiness._

"YAMA-KUN!! PANGGIL AMBULANCE, CEPAT!!" teriak Lambo, dia menempatkan kepala Reborn diatas pangkuannya. Yamamoto mengangguk dan membiarkan Lambo untuk menahan luka Reborn, sementara dia berdiri dan mencari sinyal untuk menelepon melalui telepon gengamnya.

"Re-Reborn... bertahanlah..." Lambo mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, dimana ada Reborn yang merebahkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Lambo. Reborn mengerang kesakitan, membuat Lambo sedih melihatnya. Karena dia, Reborn terluka.

"kena...kenapa... kau menolongku...bukankah...kau benci kepadaku?" ucap Lambo. Tangannya menekan luka Reborn dengan lembut, tak mau untuk membuat pendarahan Reborn semakin parah.

"...._Ti amo. (1)_" Itu bukanlah jawaban yang Lambo duga. (_sama sekali tak terduga_) jadi...selama ini pemuda itu...mencintainya? apakah benar?

Kini Lambo tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa, dia tak tahu harus senang atau sedih, yang pasti, dia merasa makin bersalah atas luka yang Reborn terima...yang dia lakukan hanyalah menangis, air matanya jatuh tepat diatas wajah Reborn yang pucat.

"...ja-ngan me-nangis, bo-doh... tera-sa seper-ti hujan dib-aw-ah si-ni..." ucap Reborn, walaupun sebenarnya dia tak keberatan dengan air mata Lambo yang jatuh menuruni wajahnya. Air matanya terasa begitu hangat...

"ma..maafkan...maafkan aku, Reborn..." ucap remaja itu disela-sela tangisannya, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain maaf. Reborn menyeringai, perlahan-lahan dia gerakan tangannya untuk memegang tangan remaja itu.

"berhentilah menangis, atau kubunuh kau..._love._" ucap Reborn dengan pelan.

"ba...baiklah..." untuk pertama kalinya, Lambo menuruti perintah Reborn.

"_hey, where were you?"_

_A glance._

_Loveless._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah diobati dan dirawat beberapa hari, Reborn akhirnya kembali ke HQ walaupun lukanya masih belum sembuh dengan benar. Saat Reborn turun dari dalam mobil bersama Yamamoto yang mengantarnya, Tsuna telah berada diluar pintu HQ untuk menyambutnya.

"selamat datang." Ucap bos Vongola itu. Senyuman cerah terpampang diwajahnya. Reborn membalasnya dengan seringai kecil.

"apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku tak ada, bocah?" Reborn berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih karena lukanya yang belum sembuh dengan benar, Yamamoto dan Tsuna tak berani untuk membantunya karena Reborn tak menyuruh mereka untuk membantunya.

"tak ada...hanya perkerjaan biasa...oh iya, aku tahu Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganmu..." Tsuna terlihat sangat antusias, diapun membukakan pintu untuk Reborn dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk duluan, sementara Tsuna dan Yamamoto memilih untuk tetap tinggal diluar.

Reborn menaikan sebelah alis matanya, apa yang Tsuna mau lakukan? Membiarkannya berdiri seperti orang bodoh dipintu depan HQ seperti ini?

"Tsuna-kun?? Apakah Reborn sudah pulang?" ada suara terdengar dari lorong depan, Reborn tak perlu waktu banyak untuk menyadari siapakah itu. Tentu saja itu Lambo. Remaja itu muncul dari lorong depan, ditangannya Terdapat seikat anggur hijau segar.

"............" Reborn memilih untuk diam dan melihat reaksi si _sapi._

"b-BUH! Re...Reborn!!" remaja sapi itu terkejut melihat Reborn berdiri didepan pintu, sampai-sampai menjatuhkan anggur yang dia bawa.

"...apakah aku sudah terlihat seperti hantu, _sapi bego_?" ujar Reborn dengan sinis. Nampaknya Reborn kembali kepada _Reborn_ yang biasanya...

"u...uh..tidak.." Lambo langsung mengelengkan kepala. Entah mengapa dia jadi terlihat takut kembali kepada hitman itu.

"...kalau begitu, kemarilah." Reborn menyuruh Lambo berjalan ketempatnya. Dan Lambo-pun menurut saja, dia berjalan ketempat Reborn berdiri. Setelah berada tepat dihadapan Reborn, Lambo hanya berdiam diri saja dengan tampang bodoh.

"................" Reborn juga ikut-ikutan diam. Mereka hanya berjarak 5 cm dan tidak ada yang terjadi? Ah, maksudnya, tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali?

PLAK!!

Mendadak Reborn langsung menampar kepala Lambo, remaja itu meringis kesakitan. "A...Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriaknya kesal.

"seharusnya aku mendapatkan sambutan '_selamat datang_', bodoh. Otakmu itu lama sekali untuk berfikir" sindir Reborn, kadang-kadang dia sangat kesal karena Lambo itu sering sekali telat mikir.

Biasanya Lambo akan membalas omongan tajam Reborn dengan omongan yang lebih tajam, tapi kali ini dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongan Reborn. Dengan cepat dia mencuri ciuman dibibir Reborn.

"selamat datang, _amore. (2)_" Ucap remaja itu.

Reborn menyeringai setelah Lambo menciumnya, lalu dia menerjang Lambo dan mendorongnya ketembok. Dan selanjutnya... bisa dipikir sendiri.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(author music mode;_**Nyan-Nyan Service Medley,**_ May'/n)

(Macross Frontier)

I love you

Love.

**MATTGASM:** _GIVE LOVE, GIVE THEM LOVE EVERYWHERE!! UAAHAHAKAKAKAKAKAK!!!! XDDDDDD_

**RebornVongola:** dasar BRENGSEK, lo buat gue jadi punya rasa _belas kasihan_.

**MATTGASM:** _YESH YOU ARE!_ XD

**RebornVongola:** NORAK lo. (_-ngancungin senjata ke kepala author-_)

**LamboBovino:** _well_...ngga terlalu buruk...

**MATTGASM:** LIHAT TUH!! UKE LO DOYAN!! HUAKAKAKAKAK _(-gilanya kumat-)_

**RebornVongola:** (_-narik pelatuk senjata-)_

**LamboBovino:** (=A=;) uh, sudahlah.

**MATTGASM:** hmmm.. well, ada yang bisa menebak apa yang bakal saya lakukan setelah membuat 2 cerita KHR ini? (_-insert tampang menggoda bikin enek-_)

**RebornVongola:** (_-siap2 mau nembak-_)

**LamboBovino:** (LoL;) err....nggak.

**MATTGASM:** KHR MPREG!!! DAN PAIRNYA ADALAH REBORNLAMBO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!!! TUNGGU TANGGAL MAENNYA! (_-ketawa nista-_)

**LamboBovino: **(O____O) wut? Hah? Oh....OH NO.

**RebornVonogla:** mati saja kau. (_-tembak kepala author-_)


End file.
